Lullaby
by AyumiSunset
Summary: Kyo's isolation leads him into depression, which results in suicide. How will each of the Sohma's cope with the loss of the Cat? Most of all, how will Tohru react? KyoTohru, YukiHaru, KisaHiro. Rated teen for strong language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"You can't… YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME THIS WAY! FUCK YOU!"

Its funny how those moments come. The moments you know are coming, the moments you've been waiting for your whole life. You wait, and wait, and wait, and realize, vaguely, that they're getting closer… But by the time they're on top of you, its too late to regain the time that you've lost.

"TOHRU? TOHRU! TOHRU! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARDS! NO! TOHRU! TOHRU! TOHRU, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU… TO HELL WITH YOU ALL! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

Its when these moments arrive that you remember every smile, every teardrop, every sunset that you were simply waiting for the right moment to speak. The moment you never found. The moment to say "I love you", the moment to make yours, the perfect moment… They're gone. And you are left, all alone. Abandoned and isolated. In your own prison.

"DAMMIT. YOU FUCKING RAT! YOU FUCKING RAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME… I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU CAN'T…you can't, take me… not now… not when… I have so much to live for… Tohru…"

Its in these final moments that the tears come, and, sobbing, you are led to your prison, all will to live gone, your future fading before your eyes. Because you know that nothing lies ahead of you. There is no prospect in this future you are bound to. This is your own personal hell, and crying, you are dragged into it. Your world has turned into any everlasting night… and all eternal sleep needs is one sweet lullaby.


	2. We've Got Another Victim

**Disclaimer: Still no ownage of the Fruits Basket… Or Senses Fail… (Which is where the chapter title comes from.)**

"_**We've Got Another Victim"**_

"Kyo…Kun?"

Tohru couldn't breathe. One moment before… Seconds before, her fingertips had been connected to Kyo-kun's… and… They had been ripped away. Disappeared into the black, dark night. Tohru Honda let out a sob, and dropped to her knees in the soft dirt, palms planted firmly into the ground. Gone. He was gone. The only thing left of him were the words ringing he had screamed ringing in her ears.

"_I love you…Tohru...I love you…"_

They played over and over again, like a song inside her mind, and she let out a wail. Gripping the little grass there was under her palms, and ripping it from the earth. She had to get him back… _Had_ to. He couldn't be gone. Just hours before, all three of them: Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and herself had stood at the head of the class, clutching their diplomas as their hats flew into the air, laughing. Everything had been at peace then. And now…

"Miss Honda?" A soft voice called Tohru out from the dark memories surrounding her. Looking up, she wiped away the tears clouding her vision, bringing Yuki-kun into clear view. He gazed down at her, expression full of concern, yet, oddly blank. It was then Tohru remembered…

"_I'll kill you! Die!"_

"Are you okay, Miss Honda?" It was a stupid question to ask, but no other words came to the young Sohma's mind at the moment. Tohru shrugged halfheartedly, and Yuki reached out his hand, helping her to her feet. Her arms, hands, knees and face were smeared with dirt, which Yuki carefully wiped off with his sleeve.

"Let's go inside." He suggested quietly. "There's nothing more for us out here."

"I have to get him back…" Whispered Tohru, as she allowed the rat to lead her back into the house. "I have to…" Another bout of tears came, and she choked on her words.

"We will, Miss Honda… We will."

LINE BREAK

Inside, Shigure sat calmly in his armchair, reading a book by the dim light of the lamp that sat beside the chair. He looked up as the two entered the house, expression calm, and oddly blank. Yuki glared. Had he even bothered to come outside when one of the residents of his house was taken hostage? Bastard.

Tohru, however, was more naïve. "They took…Kyo-kun." She burst out, through tears, launching herself forward, and nearly falling over, catching the doorframe for support. "We've got to get him back…" She finished, hiccupping.

Shigure smiled gently, and closed his book with a patience that make Yuki's blood boil. "Now now," he began, in a quiet, yet somehow less than gentle tone, "We've all know that Kyo was bound for isolation… It is fate, as the Cat. There's really nothing we can do about it, Tohru, dear. You know, why don't you just head on up to bed? I'm sure you'll be able to understand the situation a whole lot better when you awaken."

Tohru, let out another sob, and nodded, lurching forward and slowly staggering up the stairs, like a drunken woman. Yuki could not bring himself to follow her. Instead, he stared at Shigure, who had calmly returned to his book.

"Bastard." Yuki whispered. Then, gaining more confidence,

"Fuck you."

Shigure went ridged in his chair. His black eyes seemed to glow as coals as he stared down at Yuki, shock written all over his face. Yuki had never said that. Not once, while living under Shigure's roof. Yuki may have had his spats with Kyo, but that word, that one awful, profane word had never come into the conversation. The dog blinked. Had he… Misheard Yuki?

"Yuki?" Murmured Shigure weakly.

"Fuck you." Snarled Yuki once more. His voice still held it's dark, calm tone, one that he had used many times before… But now it seemed to reverberate around the room ominously.

"Fuck you and your "I'm above it all" act. Do you have a soul? No. You don't. You can't. The words that just came out of your mouth- the words that you just said to Miss Honda… No one with a soul could say those words."

The sillouette of the boy only stood in the doorway for a moment more, before turning its back on the man in the armchair. Without another word, Yuki Sohma retreated to his room, not to leave it until dawn finally broke the horizon.

LINE BREAK

"LET ME OUT!" _Wham_. "LET ME OUT!" _Wham_. "FUCK!" _Wham-crash_.

Kyo Sohma was fruitlessly trying to escape from his prison. His body had hit the wall countless times, full force. It showed the bruises of self-abuse, but the wall showed nothing but a faint indentation of a desperate boy.

Kyo had been trying to escape all night. Without any luck. All that showed of his efforts were his now broken possessions, and the wounds he bore from using his body as a battering ram. The orange haired boy dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He brought his hand up to his face, and quickly pulled it away. Bleeding? He was bleeding. Blood from his forehead dripped down into his hand, and now Kyo could feel a slight stinging just below his hairline.

He ignored it, and wiped the blood on his pants. This was nothing. His physical condition meant nothing to him. He meant nothing to himself. In fact, he would not be trying to escape if it were not for one person. The person that had made life worth living. The person that had seen inside him what he still was struggling to see within himself.

Tohru.

Just her name brought he hope back into his amber eyes. Her face burst back into his mind, smiling at him, brown hair whipping around in the wind. A face that he may never see again.

For the first time, in a long time, Kyo began to cry. It started out slowly, just tears flowing down his face. Then his exausted body began to quiver, and shaking, heaving out sobs that made his whole body shake, and left him gasping for air.

He had to get out. He HAD to. Tohru needed him. No, take that last thought, reverse it. He needed Tohru. She was the breath inside his lungs, the only reason he woke up in the morning. He needed her to live.

Letting another heaving sob wrack his body, Kyo stumbled drunkenly to his feet, stumbling against a wall for support. But he was standing. His strength had not left him yet. He would make it. He would survive. If not for himself, then for Tohru…

Stumbling over to the wall, Kyo thrust himself at it again. He hit it, and his knees buckled, forcing him to the ground. Groaning in pain, he got back up again.

Over, and over, and over. Light, dark, light, dark. He never stopped. How long had it been? Days? Hours? Minutes? Kyo's only purpose was to see her face one more time… Or die trying.

And just when it seemed death was at hand, just when he felt he could do it no more, on all fours, vision fading in and out, he heard a voice that haunted his nightmares. The one voice he hated above all others. The voice that had taken him from his flower, his precious Tohru.

Akito.

**A/N: So… how was it? Good, bad? Too long? Too short? TELL ME!**


	3. My Love Has Become My Affliction

**Disclaimer: As surprising as this is… I still don't own Fruits Basket. Or Senses Fail. Though I wished I owned some of them, haha.**

_**My Love Has Become My Affliction**_

Akito.

The name hammered into Kyo's body, making his dripping blood boil.

Akito.

Akito.

Akito.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Kyo's voice was meant to come out a scream; instead it was choked out, caught in his throat by the blood. His vocal chords had had enough abuse for now, and they seemed to be shutting down on him, making his voice low, and raspy.

Akito's low, soft chuckle answered Kyo's question, and Akito set his slender hand on one of the bars gently, letting it slide down with an extremely sensual touch. Caressing the monster's cage. Kyo shuddered, reaching a hand up and hitting the wall beside him with a dull thud.

"I asked you what the hell you wanted." Snarled the monster, his voice more grotesque than ever, peering up through his orange hair, which was matted with sweat, tears, and blood.

"I want nothing at all. I have finally seen the monster in his cage. After so many years of waiting... I have just what I want. No, I am here today because of what YOU want, Kyo. Tell me, what is the single most important thing in your life? Or… Maybe who would be a better word? Who is the bitch that keeps you hammering at the walls?"

Kyo's entire body tensed, but he wouldn't answer. His gaze traveled down to his lap, which he stared at in a stony silence. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't speak, Akito would leave Tohru alone. Maybe if he didn't answer…

There was a loud click, and Kyo was yanked to his feet, pinned to the wall by a hand on his throat.

"You lied to me, Kyonichi. You said she meant nothing to you. You lied. She means everything to you, doesn't she? Did she make you feel like you were special? Did she kiss your boo-boos and make everything better? Did she make living as a monster bearable?"

Akito's grip tightened around the Cat's throat, leaving him gasping for air, struggling to escape the iron grip of his opponent… But Kyo didn't even have the strength left to clench his fist.

A smile spread across the god's face, and he leaned in to Kyo, close enough so that they boy could smell the sweet stench of Akito's breath on his face.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He breathed. "She doesn't care about you. She's already forgotten you existed. I saw her with Yuki today… Holding hands. He kissed her, and she didn't stop him. She loves him, not you. Shigure says it only took her three days to forget your name. She can't remember what you looked like. You are nothing but a blank space in her memory. A mistake. She hates you."

Akito spat the last words venomously, throwing Kyo away from him. The cat collapsed on the ground, gasping for air that he knew didn't matter anymore. Every syllable, every sentence, every word rang truth.

_"She doesn't care about you."_

He had been an idiot, falling for her like that. Dedicating his life to one person. Giving his heart, his life, his pumping blood to her, and letting her throw it away like rotten fish. It had been too much to expect, love. Love from her was like the day the curse would be broken. Nonexistant.

Lips touched his forehead, and Akito smiled down at him. "Good bye, monster." He whispered, before disappearing out the door, careful to lock it behind him.

It was then Kyo broke. The tears fell, hot, steaming, harder then the had every fell before. What was he going to do? There was nothing left for him on this earth. His heaven was gone, and his hell had taken over. Even limbo was not an option anymore. The only way to escape this pain.

Die.

Kyo choked on his own thought, coughing up blood into his hand.

Die.

Its not like he was far from death, anyway. All he needed was a few quick movements to the wrist… Kyo held his arm before him warily, tracing the vein up to his heart. It connected, somehow, to the heart that Tohru had lacerated.

Suicide.

He stood, abruptly, ripping apart the room for some object, something, anything, that he could use. A blade? A fork? A plate? Nothing. Kyo laughed bitterly. Akito didn't want him to get away so easily. Akito wanted him to suffer his hell until he decided it was time for him to die.

But he had forgotten something.

A pencil.

Sharpened point.

Kyo picked it up, fingering it questioningly, drawing circles gently in his skin. Then he pressed, harder, and harder, until small drops of blood began to spill out from under his flesh.

If she doesn't care...

There is no one else who cares about this miserable life. She was the only thing worth living for... Even Kyo himself had forgotten how to care for himself anymore...

Die.

Line, line, circle. Crimson letters on his wrist.

Suicide.

Love.

Tohru.

Die.

It was morning of the fourth day since Kyo had been taken into isolation. Yuki sat rather uncomfortably at his own kitchen table with Tohru, Hana, and Uo, each of whom were unusually silent. Of course, Tohru and Yuki couldn't really _explain_ what had happened to Kyo, so they had thrown together some garbled nonsense that Hana and Uo had dismissed right away as bullshit. But they didn't pry. They now knew that Sohma secrets were the ones carried to the grave.

Hana lifted another bite of chicken to her lips, eyes on Tohru the whole while. She smiled at Hana, who nodded back, and finally spoke. "How about a game of Rich Man, Poor Man?"

Uo shrugged. As long as it kept Tohru smiling, she could deal with anything thrown at her. "Sure." Agreed the yankee. "Let's do it."

"If that's what you want to do, Miss Honda." Yuki agreed gently, silver eyes watching her carefully. She really had been trying hard, to go about her usual way. But every once and a while, Yuki would catch her staring off into space, or writing something down furiously.

There was no question to what she was doing. She was trying to find a way to break Kyo out of his prison. She had gone to see him two days previously, but had been denied her claim, or at least, postponed it until further notice. Until "Kyo was adjusted for visitors." The guard had told them, bitter sarcasm entering his voice.

Which meant never.

But Yuki couldn't bring himself to tell Tohru that. She had looked so bright and cheerful at the thought of being able to see Kyo, that he really couldn't bring himself to squash her happy aura.

"I too, will play." Hana murmured, bringing Yuki back to the present. "I have been waiting for fate to throw another counter revolution into my path."

Ten minutes into the game, an soft knock came from the door. Tohru leapt to her feet, rushing to answer it. The door swung open to reveal a very business-like Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Hello Hatori-san." Greeting Tohru, bowing slightly. Hatori inclined his head and his eyes swept over the four teenagers, sitting around the table, cards still in had,

"If you're looking for Shigure," Came Yuki's harsh voice, now at Tohru's shoulder, "He's being hiding in his god damned office for the last few days.

That he had. Actually, ever since Yuki had said "Fuck you", Shigure hadn't been seen in the house at all… Not even for mealtimes, which were usually his favorite times of day.

"Ah…No…" Hatori said very quietly. "Actually… May I speak to you in private, for a moment?" Hatori's low voice sounded slightly menacing, but then again, it always did. Tohru sprang to her feet, nodding. Naturally, Yuki followed without question, and the trio walked into the kitchen.

"Is it about Kyo-kun?" Tohru practically screamed once they were alone. Her entire heart was bursting for good news about her Kyo-kun – a letter, a visit, freedom, anything. "Can we visit him now?" She asked as an afterthought.

Hatori's expression darkened, and suddenly a stoney silence fell across the room. Tohru took a step backwards, the look on Hatori's face telling her something she didn't want to know.

"Wh-what-what's happened to…" She stuttered, unable to finish her sentence.

"He's…Kyo's dead. He killed himself last night." Hatori's voice was now barely above a whisper, and shook with every syllable. Though his expression stayed neutral, you could tell the death of the Cat had shaken him very deeply. Awaking to that in the morning – Hatori had been on his way to check on Kyo, and bandage more of his sacrifical wounds… But when he opened the door…

There lay Kyo-kun, dead. It must have taken effort, he was sure, for there was nothing even remotely harmful in that jail cell. Nothing but a pencil. He must have really wanted to die. A pencil… he had slit his wrists with a pencil… Even worse, they had been in the form of a word.

Tohru. Written in blood across the vein to Kyo's heart.

**A/N: hmnmnm… I didn't like that chapter much. At least not the end half. It seemed too rushed to me. Or random. I really didn't know what I was going to say… Until the last bit. Mmm…. What do you guys think?**


	4. What Did You Expect From Me?

**Dislaimer: Um… yeah, haven't taken over Fruits Basket in a day. Sorry.**

**A/N: The line break things are being dumb… so I'll just be using LINEBREAK in big letters to indicate a linebreak. Sorry.**

_**What Did You Expect From Me?**_

It was at this precise moment that time stopped.

Tohru's hands slowly, slowly, began to tremble, and she, as if trapped in a slow motion video, lifted her wide, fearful brown eyes to meet Hatori's black ones, which stared determinedly into Tohru's, showing no emotion.

Tohru's breathing became heavier, until it came in gasps. She took a step backwards, into the wall, and slid down to the floor, eyes wide and blank, hand over her mouth. Yuki glanced briefly at Hatori, before rushing over to the girl, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't even look at him. "Kyo-kun's…dead…" It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement. It was nothing. Shock had overtaken the teenager body, and she couldn't function enough to think anymore. She could only sit there, trembling, wishing that soon, someone would start laughing, and Kyo-kun would pop out of the refrigerator screaming "fooled you!"

But Tohru knew… She knew this wasn't a trick. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. A strangled sob made its way out of her body, and the tears came freely after that, flowing faster, harder then they ever had, hot on her cheeks. She tried to struggle to her feet, to support herself in some way, so that she could go upstairs, but she only dropped back down.

Yuki tried to comfort her, to hold her close – but there was no way that he could do that, without turning into a rat. The damn rat. Wasn't that what Kyo had always called him? Damn rat. You damn rat. I'll kill you, you damn rat. I hate you. Die, die die. That was all that Kyo had ever said to him… But now he would never see it again.

The realization hit the rat hard. No matter how much he hated the cat, their constant fighting, their eternal hate… It was all preferable to his death. Yuki's eyes flicked back and forth from Miss Honda, to his hands, which were now shaking with his shocking new revelation.

"Hatori…" murmured Yuki, standing so suddenly, that his eyes teared. Hatori's eyes flicked from Tohru to Yuki, and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. When they opened again, the emotion he had lost so long ago returned.

"Hatori…" Yuki begged hopelessly, voice cracking. He wasn't sure what to do. Tohru… Sobbing on the floor, and this sudden sorrow for his sworn rival coming over him. He looked to Hatori with pleading eyes, willing the older man to tell him what to do, but Hatori just shook his head, turned, and left.

Yuki placed his head in his hands, falling over the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. He wouldn't cry – he couldn't cry, for that stupid cat. But he didn't know what else to do. Some part of him, some deep down, far away part, told him that he was glad this had happened, it was supposed to happen, but the other part whispered to him that something wasn't right about Kyo's death. He had barely graduated. There was so much left for him.

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru's voice broke through the overwhelming cloud of grief hanging over the kitchen, and Yuki brought his head from his arms, swallowing. Tohru's tears had not stopped falling. They would never stop falling. Kyo-kun… Was dead. Her Kyo-kun.

_Her_ Kyo-kun.

Tohru slumped back over onto her face, physically exausted from the act of sobbing. Her shoulders heaved as her tears continued to fall. She braced herself on her hands, trying her best to breath, trying her best not to drown in her own tears.

Every memory, every touch, every word they had shared was running through her mind. The paper flower he had given her – she still had it. She remembered his face clearly the day they had met, and every word between them when they had sat on the roof together.

And between tears, smiles, and memories, she slowly began to realize that she loved him. She had always known that she loved him, but she had never realized how deep the love flowed until now. It wasn't the way she loved Shigure, or Yuki. It was deeper. It ran into the very core of her heart, and knowing that she would never be able to see him again, talk to him, touch him… Kiss him.

It was killing her.

"I love… Kyo-kun.." She choked out, and fell back down to the floor. The stench of blood and vomit filled the room, and Yuki looked away.

"Uo and Hana are still out there…" He said very quietly, turning towards the door. He opened it quietly and peered out, but Hana and Uo were gone. Perhaps Hatori had told them to stay away for a few days. All the better. Maybe it would be better if Tohru was alone for a few days.

Turning back to the mess in the kitchen, Yuki strode over, and pulled Tohru to her feet, wiping her mouth, and brushing her hair away from her face. It was time for him to overcome his own anguish for the time being to cope with her pain. She was the one that needed help, not him. Yuki had delt with things alone before.

"Come on… Let's go upstairs… You need a bath, then to go to sleep. I-I-…" He broke off, not knowing what to say. Her eyes stared into his, red, with tears still trickling from them, and Yuki felt tears in his own eyes. He could only imagine what she was going through. After a few moments, he broke eye contact, and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Was the only thing he could say.

LINEBREAK

The door to Shigure's study slammed open, and Shigure looked up to find Yuki, less venomous then a few nights before, standing menacingly in his doorway.

Shigure's eyes met Yuki's and he set his pen carefully back onto the desk, swiveling his chair around to face Yuki.

"I already know. Hatori called me this morning. I thought the news would be easier from him… Then from me."

The grey-haired boy frowned, looking Shigure's calm stature up and down. How the HELL could this bastard be so calm? It frustrated him to no end.

"But, " Continued Shigure, "It's not like…. We didn't feel it. I'm sure the rest of the Junnish did too. The feeling of… loss. When he died. Haru was here earlier, when you were out with Miss Tohru… He said he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. And even Hatori woke up crying. No one knew what it was, of course… Until Hatori found his body… Don't tell me you didn't feel anything…."

"I didn't." Replied Yuki stonily, jaw twitching. He hadn't woken. He hadn't felt anything. Just a blank, dreamless sleep, full of nothingness. He hadn't even changed positions in the middle of the night.

_"Don't tell me you didn't…."_

Was he going numb? He was most powerfully connected to the cat… Why hadn't he felt anything? What was wrong with him? The bond between the Junnish was supposed to be more powerful then any earthly connection they had… Why hadn't he?

"I didn't feel anything." Spat Yuki, eyes not meeting Shigure's. He turned his back, fists clenched in frustration. "I'm surprised a heartless bastard like you could feel it." Snarled the rat, before storming out of the house, ripping open the door, and running as fast as he could into the cool evening air.

**A/N: Hmmm.. Review, of course, and next chapter will have Haru… and Some Momiji, and even some more Akki + Hatori…Oh! I thought you might want to read the lyrics to the song "Calling All Cars" By Senses Fail… Seeing as all the titles to this story will be from this song. I think it fits with the story well.**

**"Calling All Cars"**

Calling all cars we've got another victim  
'Cause my love has become an affliction  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention  
That I lied at my very first confession  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing  
And I know how it's going to end

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You knew all along  
Try to forget me and just move on

Oh my dear, what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

Without giving away the entire ending  
I ruined the evening again

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You knew all along  
Try to forget me and just move on

I don't have love left inside, inside  
And I don't have love left inside, inside  
Are you desperate for an answer?  
I don't have an ounce of good left in me now  
That's why I walked out

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
You hate me for it now  
Try to forget me and just move on

I am not the one that you should blame  
So take what I left you for the pain  
I am not the one that you should blame  
So take what I left you for the pain  
And do your best to forget my name


	5. I Lied On My Very First Confession

**Disclaimer: Still none of the owning of the Fruits Basket thing… **

_**I Lied On My Very First Confession**_

Yuki was running. Running as fast as his legs would allow, running until he thought his lungs would burst… Running as far away from the Sohmas as he possibly could. He ran for what seemed like hours, until he was deep in the middle of a city park, and finally collapsed on a bench, face in his hands.

Shigure said… That there had been a feeling. That the others had sensed that Kyo had died. They had felt a breaking in their bond, and had reached out for it, trying to gain it back. Yuki had felt none of that. His heart was as numb as it would be if it was injected with morphine.

He couldn't feel.

Yuki rolled over on the bench, head resting on his arm. The other hand dangled limply off the edge of the bench, tracing the ground with its fingertips. "Useless bastard." Snarled Yuki of himself, slapping the dust on the ground, and making it float up in clouds around him.

A voice came through the silence, somewhere behind Yuki. "You shouldn't say those things about me."

The rat sat up so fast it made his head spin, breathing heavily, eyes wide from the shock of this sudden intrusion. The owner of the voice was Hatsuharu, who stood with his usual nonchalant expression, hands griping the back of the bench in a very loose sort of way.

"H-Haru!" Gasped Yuki, his hands coming up, and running gently through his hair. He really hadn't expected any Sohmas to follow him here… But, if any were to follow him, he definitely preferred Haru above the others.

"Yeah?" Asked Haru, raising an eyebrow very slight.

The grey-haired boy opened his mouth, and paused for a moment, wondering what to say. "Um… Why don't you sit down?" He spluttered finally, still recovering from the shock of this very sudden privacy invasion.

The ox shrugged, seating himself next to Yuki, crossing one leg over the other, and spreading his arms out over the edge of the bench like he owned the place. Yuki stared at him for a few moments, then shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He burst out finally, turning so that he balanced precariously on the edge of the bench. "Kyo is dead… The cat is dead, and you don't seem in any distress about it! Shigure said you woke up screaming in your sleep… You don't seem traumatized to me. You seem like an egotistical, little fucking boy." Yuki blinked in surprise at the harshness of his own speech, but his narrowed eyes stayed trained on Haru.

There was a few moments silence, then Haru carefully uncrossed his legs, taking his hands off the back of the bench, and clasping them on his lap, leaning forward until he was very, very close to Yuki's enraged face.

"Egotistical fucking little boy?" Breathed Haru. "Kyo was my cousin. He was a part of me. A part of all of us. And with all of my heart, I'm grieving him, in my own way. Maybe… Its not the way you grieve someone. But I wonder, really, how you yourself could be such a hypocritical little bastard as to reprimand me for not showing grief over someone you hate. And I don't see your tears. So why don't you cry, you little fucker?"

Hatsuharu's eyes were slowly fading into black, and his face was getting closer, and closer to Yuki's, an angry snarl upon the ox's lips. Haru's hand snaked over and grabbed Yuki's shirt, pulling him so that their noses almost touched.

"Haru…" murmured Yuki softly, and his hand came up, and latched around Hatsuharu's wrist. It wasn't a harsh touch, a demanding touch. It was a soft, gentle, loving touch, and for a few moments, the two stared into each other's eyes, both equally shocked at these events.

Then Yuki yanked his hand away, and Haru let go of Yuki's shirt, and both sat in a very awkward silence for a few moments, neither of them daring to look at one another.

Finally, the voice of Yuki broke the never-ending silence.

"Its funny… I hated him. I hated him with all my heart and soul – I still hate him. For a long time, there was nothing I wanted more then him dead. To see his body sprawled out before me… I thought… That it would make me happy. But when I heard the news… Devastation filled me. Seeing Tohru cry just added to that… And then Shigure.. He said that there was a connection; that everyone felt Kyo's bond break when he died. But… I didn't feel anything Haru! I didn't feel anything!"

He paused, and placed his head in his hands in distress. Haru, a man of little words, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't even cry. Am I that numb? I can't cry when one of us dies? What's wrong with me, Haru?"

Yuki's voice broke on the last sentence, and he just sat there, head cradled in his hands, Haru's hand on his shoulder… Haru's breath on his neck… Haru's voice in his ear.

"You can't forget how to love, Yuki… You can't close us all off forever. You've got to embrace your feelings, sometime, and for once in your life, you've got to know… That it's okay to let them show."

LINEBREAK

Akito sat a little less than alone in his blackened room, His hands holding the hands of Hatori tightly, fingers intertwined. Hatori's head was bowed, shoulder's shaking in suppressed sobs as the head of the family stood over him, looking down on his doctor.

"When did you become so emotional Hatori? Surely you didn't care about the cat that much? That monster… the god damned monster… His suicide was untimely, yes, but not unexpected. Once he thought that that Tohrh bitch hated him… Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time."

Hatori's heavy breathing stopped for a moment, gears turning in his head. Akito had… Lied to Kyo? Not entirely a surprise of course… But that meant…

"Kyo commited suicide… Because of a lie?" Ask Hatori quietly, his bloodshot eyes looking up into his captors. Akito's face bent into a crooked smile.

"It wasn't entirely a lie… Just one… two… three things. He lied to me first, Ha'ri." Pouted Akito, frowning down, his grip tightening around Hatori's fingers. Hatori gave a slight groan of anguish as his fingers began to bend backwards.

"After all, it's not like there won't be another cat. Can't you feel it? The anticipation? It's everywhere… The new monster… it's almost here…"

**A/N: That was not one of my better works, but I wanted to get it done. No Momiji in that one… I suppose he'll be in the next one…since I couldn't fit him in this one. And no, Yuki and Haru haven't kissed or anything yet. Yet being the keyword…**


	6. This Has Been Building

**Dislaimer: Own Fruits Basket, I do not. And I'm not Yoda either.**

_**This Has Been Building**_

He didn't want to do this.

_"Hatori… Where is the monster's body?"_

His feet took a tentative step forward, nearer to the aura of darkness surrounding his looming destination.

_"Still there? But... We can't leave it there. It'll begin to stink… I can't have the reek of death filling the cat's temple."_

He really didn't want to do this.

_"Send the happy one –send the rabbit to get it. Oh, and make sure he gets those beads… When the new cat comes… That monster will need them too."_

Momiji's hand finally reached out, connecting with the door of the cell, which he swung open. The room was dark, and quiet, but not as scary as the little blond boy had thought it would be. The stench of blood filled the air, but the reek of death was only just beginning to swirl around the atmosphere.

Taking a few steps into the darkness, the rabbit fumbled for the light. He found none. Instead he felt around in the dark for a few moments, until his hands hit something soft. He felt it, up and down, and realized that his hands were on Kyo's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Momiji sprung back in horror, his whole body shaking as he recollected himself. It was just… Kyo… Dead. He wasn't going to kill him or anything, right? Gulping, Momiji felt around until he had a firm hold on Kyo's legs, and began to drag him out of the cell.

It wasn't until his body was laid out in the moonlight did the death really impact Momiji. Kyo's eyes were open, and tears stained his face, mouth opened in an unheard scream. His body – his entire body was covered in cuts, scars and bruises, so much that his skin nearly looked an ugly grayish brown. Kyo's hair lay around his face stiffly, turned a putrid dried blood brown, and matted into hard strands. But the most horrific sight of all was of that on Kyo's left arm: The word Tohru neatly cut across the main vein in Kyo's wrist.

Momiji burst into tears, laying his head on Kyo's cold stomach, Momiji's tears staining the black material. Its not like the two had ever been the best of friends, but Kyo had been like… An angry older brother. The kind that pretended to hate his younger sibling, but never really did.

After a few minutes of overwhelming grief, the rabbit sat up, wiping his eyes. He was determind to be optimistic about this. After all, he had heard how hard this had hit Tohru. If anything, he would be her shining light in this overwhelming darkness. He knew that he would recover. But Tohru…

Breathing in and out slowly, Momiji stood to his feet, looking at the sun, which had nearly faded into the sky. He was expected to have this body back at the main house by seven, so that Hatori and Aya could go bury it. There was to be no funeral. No grieving period. No kind words. Just a box and some dirt on top of it.

Momiji looked back down at Kyo's cold body. He deserved so much better then that. Before he could cry again, He reached down, and gripped Kyo under his arms. It felt so disrespectful, dragging the cat's body like this, but…

"You look like you could use some help." 

Momiji froze, eyes wide as he looked for the source of the voice. But when he found it, he relaxed, smiling slightly. "Shishou." Breathed Momiji. "But… Why are you…?" 

"A father has to… say goodbye to his son, doesn't he?" Kazuma murmured, reaching out to scoop up the body of his adopted son. He buried his face in Kyo's hair for a moment, closing his eyes, which almost seemed to tear, but then, a moment later, he snapped back, staring down at Momiji.

"His bracelet…" Kazuma slowly pulled the bracelet off of Kyo, handing the red and white beads down to him. Shishou laughed bitterly. "All he wanted, was to be normal. All his life, that's what he wished for… and now… that he's gone… He gets what he wants. He had.. so much left in his life. So much to live for. Why? Why did he do this to himself?"

Shishou's voice had barely risen above a whisper, and yet it was so intense, it almost seemed as if he were yelling. Summing up all the grief of a father in his few, quiet words. Momiji just shook his head, gripping Kyo's left wrist, and lifting it so that the older man could see the word.

"Oh…" That was all Kazuma could manage. It didn't make sense. Tohru had loved Kyo. Kyo had loved Tohru. It was quite obvious, really. Everyone could see it. Then why was her name the one that had killed him?

"I'll take it from here." Whispered Momiji as they approached the main house. "I don't want you to get in trouble with Akito." He held his arms out for the body.

"That's the very least of my problems…" Replied Kazuma, but he relinquished the body anyway, with a final pressing of his lips to his beloved as-good-as-his-son's forehead.

"Goodbye Kyo… I will forever be proud to call you my son…"

LINE BREAK

Yuki and Haru had stayed on that bench for hours, talking. About everything, from grief, to love, to Tohru, to Kyo, to Haru's black side. They had covered every serious subject in the book, sitting on a park bench in the dark, knees almost touching, hands in their laps.

But now, it was dark outside, and Yuki shivered violently as the cold began to creep in past the cotton in his clothes. He looked over, but could barely make out Haru's face in the darkness anymore. He slowly stood to his feet, voice shaking with his body.

"W-we must g-g-go back now. W-we'll fre-e-eze to death o-out here." Stuttered the "prince", wrapping his arms around himself to stay warm. Haru, stood as well, seeming quite unaffected by the cold. Actually, he himself seemed quite warm.

"I'll warm you up." Suggested Haru, taking a step closer to Yuki. Yuki blinked back at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" He asked darkly, shaking his head. But inside, he was actually very tempted to take Haru up on the offer. What the hell was wrong with him? Well, maybe… After all, they had just had a lovely conversation, and Haru.. Haru really wasn't a bad person. He was kind, and caring and gentle.

Yuki put his hand on his head in frustration. What the fuck? Haru, Haru, Haru. What the hell? There was no way Yuki could be feeling what was slowly seeping into his mind.

"Yuki?" Asked Haru, waving his hand in front of Yuki's face. Yuki swatted it away, too caught up in his current headache. "Hm… Yuki has swatted me… A mystery."

"Shut up." Grumbled Yuki, head coming out of his hand. "Tohru's probably worried about me… And as she has enough to worry about as it is…"

Ugh. And there was the grief of Kyo's death, which had been lifted for a few short hours, on his back again. He felt as though he would be crushed by the weight of it, and shuddered slightly. Every feeling he had forgotten crashed back into his system, which went into overload.

Finally, Finally, Yuki began to cry. Bringing his hands up to cover his eyes, shoulder's quivering as the tears begain to come down his face.

"Shhh…" And there was Haru, his arms first on Yuki's wrists, then his shoulders, then latched around him in an embrace. Yuki did nothing to get Haru away. Everything was happening so suddenly, Yuki could think of nothing to do but reach out and cling to Haru in his moment of desperation, crying quietly into the ox's shoulder.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes, with Yuki clutching onto Haru for dear life, crying into him. And then, together, they collected themselves and headed back to the Sohma household.

**A/N: Ahh, I can't wait until they finally admit their feelings for each other. Awww! I'm getting way too into my own fanfiction. Anyway, Review! Oh, and there will be more Tohru angst in the next chapter, along with some Shigure, And maybe even more HaruYuki with a splash of HiroKisa… I don't know yet.**


	7. Since I Have Been Breathing

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET GODAMMIT. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!**

_**Since I Have Been Breathing**_

Tohru had not come out of her room all day. It was well past midnight when she finally pulled herself off her bed, quietly creeping down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, illuminating her sunken face. There were dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep, and tears stains down the front of her clothes. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face ghostly white, as if she herself had died.

Her hand tentatively reached into the fridge, and pulled out the milk, slowly. The milk Kyo-kun had drank every morning, religiously. Her hands closed around it, now shaking. God dammit. Why did everything she see remind her of Kyo-kun? His laugh, his smile, his angry words, his happy words… Everything she saw, everything she thought, it related to him, in some way.

Had she done this when he was alive? Traced everything object and sound back to her beloved Kyo-kun? When had she fallen in love, and why didn't she realize it before?

She dropped the milk container onto the floor, and watched it spill. For a few moments, she stood there, watching it drip onto the ground, still holding open the door to the refrigerator. And then, something inside Tohru Honda snapped. Within moments, the contents of the fridge were on the floor, glass bottles broken, paper crumpled, everything smashed into the ceramic tile.

Tohru stood there, chest heaving from this spontaneous fit of destruction, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks again. Her body felt strangely numb, and void. What had she just done? What was wrong with her?

"Why did you leave me Kyo-kun?" Whispered Tohru, dropped to her knees, clumsily gathering up the remains of the food on the floor. Her hands brushed against broken glass, and began to bleed, but she could barely feel it. Her thoughts and feelings were elsewhere, something deep within her had been contacted, some numb void of despair had risen from the depths of her heart, and she felt feeling leaking from her.

"Why did you leave me? Why am I here all alone? Why couldn't I save you? Why did you do it?" Her words came out in a rushed whisper, rising in volume as well as speed, tears falling in time to her questions. "Why am I so useless? What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I save you? Where are you, Kyo-kun? Why do you mean so much to me? Why the hell did you leave me?"

This last question came out in a scream, and Tohru's fists shot out, hitting the fridge, her forehead soon following. Tohru just sat there, on her knees, leaning against the fridge, in a mess of food, sobbing, until Shigure quietly walked down the stairs.

"Tohru? Tohru?"

His voice came quietly, breaking through her trance like a knife.

"Oh! Shigure-san… Shigure, I'm so sorry! I… I'll clean it up right now! Did I wake you? Oh, I didn't mean to, really, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

Shigure suppressed a smile, reaching out, and putting a hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder, shaking his head very slightly. "You're beginning to sound just like Ritsu. Don't worry about it, Tohru… Here… Let me help you."

He bent over, and began to gather the food and shards of containers, slowly and carefully, so that his hands would not be cut. Tohru quickly turned to join him, bleeding hands working nimbly. The two worked in silence for a few moments, until Shigure grabbed her hand. Tohru jumped slightly, and her eyes raised up, until they met Shigure.

"Shigure-san?"

"Tohru… I'm…Very sorry about what I said before. About Kyo's isolation. I realize that I must have sounded like a heartless bastard to you… But… The truth is, this… His death… It's very shocking… It… hurts me, in a way that I never realized I could hurt before…. To know that I may never hear his redundant insults again, or see his brooding face coming in the door… No more screaming about leeks… No more of his smile, when you walk into the room… To know that its gone… Tohru, I need you to understand, that the only way that I can get through this is if I pretend that I don't care. If I pretend that everything's okay, and that he will walk back in the door, cursing Yuki's name, as usual, I know I can go on. That's the only way…"

Tohru took in a deep shuddering breath, letting her mind slowly process what he had just said. And, after thinking about it for a few moments, she realized she knew exactly what he was talking about. She had done almost the exact same thing when her mother had died. Pretending she was still there… talking to her… "I understand…" She whispered.

"Thank you, Tohru." Murmured Shigure, pulling the girl in for a hug. There was a poof, of smoke, and there sat a black dog, eyes wide, tail wagging, staring up into the face of Tohru Honda.

"I know we can get through this." It barked, and then carefully went about licking up bits of food from the floor.

LINE BREAK

Rain.

Rain.

Rain.

Would it ever stop? It was like the entire sky was mourning the death of a member of the Juunish. Kisa's face and hands pressed against her window, breath leaving a misty mark upon the glass.

"Kisa…" Came Hiro's irritated voice, breaking the silence. Kisa slowly turned around, light orange eyes filled with sadness.

"The rain…" She said sadly, turning her head back to watch the drops trickle down the window.

It had been two days since Kyo's body had been discovered. A certain grief lingered around every person in the Sohma households, but most of all, it lingered around the Juunish. Kisa and Hiro had not left each other's sides since the incident, both of them waiting for the opportune moment to escape the too kind clutches of Hiro's mother, and visit Tohru.

This, of course, was more for Kisa's sake, then Hiro's: Kisa had been worried about Sissy since the moment she heard the news. But Hiro's mother had suggested that they stay out of the other Sohma's affairs until the atmosphere was brighter. Until they, did they mind looking after Hiro's little sister?

"It'll stop." Hiro said, trying to convince himself as well as the girl sitting before him. He reached out, and gently brushed his hand through her hair, smiling slightly. "Soon. Real soon."

The tiger smiled back at him, and for a few moments, they sat there in silence.

Silence?

Silence.

"Ahhh!" Hiro jumped to his feet, Kisa, in slight shock, following him. "Do you hear that?" He asked, cupping a hand to his ear excitedly.

Kisa listened for a few moments, then shook her head, eyes narrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hiro suppressed a grin. Jeez, she was even cute when she was confused. He really was taken in by this young, quiet girl. "The sound of silence!" Proclaimed Hiro, striking a rather heroic pose. Kisa blinked, obviously this revelation was lost on her. Hio quickly launched into an explanation.

"It's quiet! That means…Mom and the baby… Are gone! We can leave and go visit that woman! C'mon!" He was already half way out the door, and he paused, waiting for Kisa to catch up. Then, quietly, shyly, Kisa reached out, took his hand, and the two dashed off to pay a visit to Tohru Honda… Together.

LINEBREAK

Somewhere within the main house, a window broke.

"Pregnant? I'm pregnant?!"

A dark-haired woman drew in her bleeding fist, studying it. She looked down at her flat stomach – it would not be that way for long. She reached her bleeding hand out to touch it.

"Kureno! Get me Kureno! Don't tell the others…They don't know what their feeling yet…"

Another window was broken, and a hand reached out, fingering a piece of broken glass.

"And so god created the monster…"

**A/N: There will be crazy major seventeenth book spoilers in these next chapters… So unless you want to be spoiled, I wouldn't read it. Sorry for the short chapter, guys.**


	8. I Know How It's Going To End

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET… LALALA…**

_**I Know How it's Going To End**_

Hatori sat, face in his hands, a freshly dropped pen rolling around on the desk until it found it's way to the hard wooden floor. Caught in a comatose, the doctor couldn't move, you could barely see the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. Everything, even the ticking clock, seemed silent and unmoving, as if someone had taken up their universal remote, and paused the room inside time.

Laying on the desk, just barely obscured by Hatori's elbow, was a picture, and a bracelet. The picture, of course, was of Hana, Hatori's long lost love, now married, with a four week old baby. The bracelet was formed of red and white beads, and had come from the defeated wrist of a dead boy. Kyo's bracelet.

Hatori let one hand drop onto the desk with a thud, running the other one through his hair brokenly. His eyes were blank, and dry. Not a sign that he had ever cried, or felt anything other then anger and hate within them. Resentment filled his vision, and blindly, his hand clamped around the bracelet. He clutched it, hand trembling as he brought it to his chest, breath growing deeper, as if a sudden, deep pain had overtaken him.

"Goddammit." Grunted the doctor, holding the bracelet to his heart, the other hand clenching and unclenching his hair in anguish as this wave of pain swept over him. Physically, and emotionally, it wracked his body, for what seemed like hours, days even, but had to be only a few minutes. Finally, it subsided, and everything in Hatori's body relaxed, coming back to its senses.

There could only be one explanation for this: The new cat had been conceived. In the dead of night, nearing dawn, someone, somewhere was now pregnant with the thirteenth member, the outcast of the Junnish, who had just committed suicide less than seven days ago.

Angry yelling and sounds of breaking things filled Hatori's ears, causing him to drop the bracelet in a panic. Pushing his chair away from the desk with a loud scraping sound, he got up and slammed his door shut, to silence the noise, but it only grew louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE AKITO? NO, YOU LISTEN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN I JUST WENT THROUGH! THIS IS A MATTER BETWEEN THE JUNNISH AND THEIR GOD. SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S SLEEPING OR NOT, SHOW ME THE BASTARD!"

"Rin." Hatori was outside his door, gazing reproachfully at the younger girl, who backed away a few steps, eyes still wild and fierce. She was a raging ball of anger, and she wasn't going to be put out easily. "Rin." Repeated Hatori, eyes glaring down at her. "Akito feels rather ill right now. It would do you good to leave him alone. Any problems you have can be discussed with me now or with him at a later time."

Rin's eyes narrowed, but she stepped forward, brushing past him, into his office. When the door was shut safely behind them, it took all her self-control not to start screaming again.

"What the hell did I just feel?" She asked, eyes scanning the desk, the picture, the bracelet. Her hand closed tightly around it, and she brandished it in front of Hatori. "W-wait…. Why doesn't… Kyo have his bracelet on?" Her question was strained, and you could see she was putting two and two together.

"Well… Once one is dead, one doesn't have much need for jewelry." Replied Hatori bitterly, not meeting her gaze. He reached out and snatched the beads from her, so fast that they rattled slightly, Rin's harsh gaze softening as the news was processed.

"Dead?" She asked, eyes widening. "But… When? Why?"

"Six days ago. Confinement… You forget, that after he graduates, the cat is placed in a prison? He committed suicide… Three days after he was confined. "

"Why?" There was no emotion in Rin's voice. No disbelief, no sorrow, no anger, not even any cheerfulness. Just blank curiosity. "I don't know. Akito said something to him… about Tohru… And apparently it made him decide… Life really wasn't worth living."

Rin reached back out, and took the bracelet from Hatori once more, fingering it slowly. Her cousin was… dead? It wasn't like they had been close, but she couldn't help feeling a tinge of sorrow at his death. And the empty space inside her, the broken bond that the vengeful spirit of the horse, it was grieving too. Grieving for the loss of its ridicule. She set the bracelet on the desk, turning her eyes back onto Hatori.

"So… what now?" She asked softly, her voice holding a note of loss in it.

"We grieve. We live our lives. We wait for the new cat… Which, I presume, you just felt conceived."

"That awful pain… Was the cat?" Her question was choked, as if she were almost too disgusted to ask the question. Hatori's nod was all the answer she needed, but he explained his answer as well.

"The spirit of the cat… is not a pleasant one. It exists to cause misery, and pain to others… It is… the most cursed of us all… And yet, for that reason, it blesses us all. The cat exists… So that we may feel better about our condition, for it's is so far worse…. It is our escape… our antidote… If we can pity it, then we can feel better about our miserable existence…"

He broke off, a small voice interrupting his thoughts.

'Akito is calling me."

And with that, Hatori was gone.

LINEBREAK

For the last two days, Tohru had done her duties with a robotic feel. Wash the house, take out the trash, and try not to cry every time you see something that reminds you of Kyo, Yuki worried about her constantly: he'd check on her in her room, when she was downstairs, doing the laundry, or even in the bathroom. For this lingering depression that had befallen Tohru would not seem to lift, and Yuki worried that if it didn't lift soon, the same fate that had befallen that damn cat would come upon Tohru as well.

Not that she didn't have enough watchful eyes. Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, and Momij were acting as houseguests turned bodyguard, coming to stay and comfort the family in their time of grief. And usually Haru could be found meandering around the yard, or inside the house aimlessly, usually silent, and even when he did talk it was usually only to Yuki.

Even Ayame could not bring himself to be cheerful inside the Sohma household. The wave of sadness that had come over the house was only broken by Shigure, who seemed unaffected by it all, only Tohru knowing the true nature of this angering oblivion. Dinner was served with a certain monotony that left everyone leaving the table just as hungry as they had been before, with an empty hole of loss drilling away at their insides.

It was now they ate one of these less-than-filling dinners. Tohru had served the food and disappeared, leaving the others around eat, filling the air with empty conversation. Haru kept shooting looks at Yuki, who was too distracted to eat at all; the presence of Haru's body so close to him set electric shocks up and down his own body.

Dammit, Haru. What the hell was wrong with him? Yuki kept his eyes straight ahead, chopsticks spinning the food around his plate aimlessly as he ignored the boy next to him. He wasn't sure what this feeling creeping over him was, but he didn't like all this electricity, tingling, goosebump stuff, making him hyper aware of bumping knees, and brushing hands.

He just wanted it to end.

But… Yet… something inside him was urging it on, forcing it to develop, wishing that Haru would look into his eyes and…

"ARGH! STOP GODDAMMIT!" Yuki paused, realizing that his frustrations had been vented out loud. The rest of the residents of the table stared at him, puzzled, and his own face flushed rapidly red.

"Yuki is talking to himself…A mystery…" Commented Haru, causing Yuki's face to turn even more red. He turned his attention back to his plate, and the heavy silence continued for a few more moments, until finally, Aya spoke.

"Where did Tohru go? Did she not want to indulge herself in the delicious meal she prepared with her own two hands?"

There was no answer for that… It was so blantently obvious. Yuki shot a glare at his older brother.

"Shut up you useless bastard. Why do you insist on making comments that make everyone uncomfortable? Go and die."

Now it was Yuki making the uncomfortable comments. Shigure looked up with a stricken face from his book, Ayame's mouth dropped open, and even Haru's body stiffened beside Yuki's. Yuki's own face even showed the horror and resentment of what he had just said, but it was too late to take back the damage. Kisa began to cry, legs lifting her and carrying her out of the room, and Hiro and Momiji, both shooting death defying glares at Yuki, ran off after her.

"Once again Yuki, you have displayed great tact. Please, show us more of your astounding intelligence and wit, dear prince." Shigure said bitterly, eyes traveling back to his book.

Rage, that had been showing up so often in the boy, since Kyos death, filled Yuki. "Like you should talk, you bastard." Spat the "prince", violet eyes flashing. "You're the one who acts like nothing ever happened. You… You act like Kyo went on vacation or something… Like we're making a big deal out of nothing. You have no heart."

Shigure slammed his book down, grabbing by the shirt Yuki and pulling him over the table. Yuki's eyes widened at this uncharacteristic move, and he shoved Shigure away. Shigure launched himself at Yuki, and Haru moved to stop them, barreling over Ayame, and soon the four of them were engaged in a four way war.

Four people pounding each other with fists that had never hit each other before. Screaming rose from all four of them at once, all of it about Kyo's death. Tohru appeared at the top of the stairs, and her mouth opened in a scream, running, then tripping, then falling down the stairs on her way to stop them.

The brawl went on for a few moments, the screaming and flying blood continued, then Yuki, screaming pointed out Tohru lying on the ground, as a fist collided with his head. Then pain, pain that had not been from the punch, pain far beyond anything that he had felt before engulfed him, and he yelled, the other Junnish joining his cry, creating an unearthly sound that seemed to last until the end of time.

The Yuki's vision went black.

**A/N: Hmmm….. I am really not satisfied with my last few chapters. Maybe I should step it up a notch… Hmnmnmn… you tell me.**


	9. Scatter My Ashes

**Disclaimer: It would be totally rad if I owned Fruits Basket… But I don't.**

**A/N: HEY! I wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I've gotten over the last few days. You guys make me feel so special! I love the support I've gotten for this story… Suggestions are always welcome as well. You guys are great.**

_**Scatter My Ashes Where They Won't Be Found**_

Tohru was floating. Her world floated around her in pink and blue bubbles, faces she knew so well orbiting around her. Yuki-kun, Shigure-kun, Hana-chan, it continued through every friend she had, every member of the zodiac, until it got to Kyo-kun. Tohru reached out, eyes watering as she saw his face, smiling at her, from inside the bubble, and her hand reached out to touch it, to grab him, to hold him, to kiss him, to never let him go. But then, Akito's face over took Kyo's bubble, and he glare menacingly at her. Tohru tried to snatch her hand away before it made contact with Akito's harsh glare, but it was took late – the world around her turned into hues of black and red as the bubble popped, leaving Tohru alone in darkness.

When she awoke, it was screaming hoarsely, tears running down her already damp cheeks. Kyo's name was on her lips, and her hand flew to her mouth, eyes snapping open, gazing around her. She was in a bed. A pure white bed. There was no sign of Akito, no bubbles, no Juunish, no Kyo-kun.

Her eyes watered at the name, and she hastily brushed away the tears as the door began to open. She would not let her sorrow dampen others around her. Not anymore. For she knew the truth: she was causing the Sohma family to fall apart. The brawl last night had been her fault – the shattering of her optimistic demeanor was causing everything the Sohmas had pieced back together to shatter again. She knew it was a selfish thought, but somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew it was true. She was causing the problems.

_It was her fault Kyo-kun had died_.

This thought had been pulsing through her brain since the day of his death. She had shunned it, pushed it away, but there it lie, in the back of her mind, eating away at her thoughts. If this was true… If she really were the reason her only love was dead…'

Her fingers tensed, gripping the white sheets around her, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the tears as a young woman came into the room. She seemed to be a nurse, not too tall, with auburn hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hello!" Said Tohru, forcing fake cheerfulness into her voice, hands still clenched around the sheets.

_It was your fault Kyo-kun died._

Her grip tightened. "May I ask… Where am I?" Her voice was cracking now, with the effort of keeping laughter and happiness in her tone.

The nurse looked up briefly. "A hospital, of course. You fell down the stairs. A Mr. Sohma called an ambulance. Good thing he did, or you could've had some serious brain damage. A few others boys were pretty beat up as well, also Sohmas. It's funny. They have their own personal doctor… You'd think they'd call him…"

The nurse was talking to herself now, staring off into space, dreamy eyed, and Tohru didn't have the strength to try and drag her back into reality. She vaguely recalled tripping and falling down the stairs, but she hadn't realized the damage until now. But why? Oh, yes. Shigure, Haru, Yuki, and Ayame had been fighting. She had been trying to stop them. So they were here too, somewhere. Or had been. She wondered if….

_It's your fault Kyo-kun died._

A misty haze clouded Tohru's vision, leaving the shadowy face of Akito, glaring down at her where a desk had once been. She heard a slam, and knew that the nurse had left, but she hardly cared now. Her eyes were focused on Akito's head. It was him, who spoke these ugly words, the words she knew had to be true.

_It's your fault Kyo-kun died._

It murmured to her, and she clenched her fists around the sheets so hard, that her nails dug into her skin, making it stain red onto the clean white sheets. She let out a whimper of both fear and pain, cowering before the face she was so sure she was seeing.

_It's your fault… Your fault… YOUR FAULT…. Your fault… your fault…IT'S YOUR FAULT KYO-KUN IS DEAD!_

The face screamed at her, and she cried out, clasping her hands to her face, pulling her knees to her chest, smearing blood all over her clean face and she cried, trying to hide from the accusing stare that followed her under her eyelids.

"No…" was all she could whisper… "No…I didn't… I could't… I love Kyo-kun… I LOVE KYO-KUN!" her voice rose to a scream, trying to drown out the voice screaming at her, but it wouldn't stop. She knew… She knew it was her fault. It was all her fault he was dead. She wished it was her who was dead. She wished she had never been born. She wished she had died instead of him. She wished she was dead… She wished she was dead…

Dead?

_It's your fault Kyo-kun is dead._

She wished she were dead.

LINEBREAK

Yuki came to a few hours before dawn, with the feeling that someone was watching him. He rubbed his eyes, blinking them open, only to see Haru staring down at him from overhead, calm brown eyes never leaving Yuki's violet ones.

"AHHHHH!" Yuki scrambled back as fast as he could into a sitting position. What was going on here? Where was he? Was Haru taking advantage of him in his sleep? Why not wait until he was awake? Wait… Dammit.

"Damn. Why do you do that to me?" Asked the rat cautiously, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand, the other staring up at Haru tentatively. The ox shrugged, still not speaking, instead sitting himself on the edge of the bed where Yuki lie.

"Just thought I'd say hello." Haru offered up tonelessly, and Yuki smiled very slightly, his hands hugging his knees, just like a nervous little girl. Truth be told, he really wasn't sure where else to put his hands. The only other place would be ontop of Haru's, and he certainly wasn't going to do that.

Was he?

Yuki's eyes flicked up and down Haru's body-he was in a hospital gown, earrings taken out, jewelry gone. He looked… much less menacing, less rebellious without all his getup. Now, staring out the window blankly, he looked more like a lost little boy, trying to find his way. Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but Haru's head turned gently to him, and Yuki felt a finger on his lips.

"Just… Enjoy the silence." Murmured Haru, face coming dangerously close to Yuki's, finger lingering on Yuki's lips. Yuki's jaw twitched, unable to tear his gaze away from the other boy's. Then very, very slowly, Yuki's hand reached up, and it's finger closed around Haru's, slowly, very slowly, moving Haru's finger from his mouth. The rat's hand trembled as he did this, fingers intertwining with Haru's, but somehow, it all felt so right. His hand felt so empty as he lowered Haru's onto the bed, his hand lingering ontop of the other's for only a moment.

"Only if I can enjoy it with you." Yuki whispered back.

LINEBREAK

Inside the angry, overwhelmed stomach of the head of the house, a child was growing.

Akito had lashed out on the embryo angrily, pummeling herself in the stomach repeatedly, until angry purple bruises showed. But still, the baby stayed. The cat child, to be born in nine months, was developing inside her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Akito's hand moved to her stomach involuntarily as Hatori walked into the room, her cold eyes surveying his equally cold ones, all traces of a smile gone from her lips.

"Shigure is the father, you know." She said bitterly, as Hatori got out his equipment, and began to silently analyze her stomach.

"But… He thinks the father is Kureno… I have no wish for anyone to know the truth. I have no wish to have the child. But I will bear it, and then… Just as was done for generations, I will dispose of it. I will raise no cat child."

She spat, anger seeping from every word. Akito turned abruptly, moving to the window, Hatori silently training after her. Her palms planted themselves on the new glass, leaving mist marks, outlining where her slender fingers had been a moment before.

"No, I will not raise such a child. There will be one person, and one person only that I will allow to have the cat… that bitch.. the one that took everything from me… I will take everything from her… Tohru Honda."


	10. I Kept My Promise

**Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat this? I Do NOT own Fruits Basket. Which is probably a good thing.**

**A/N: Yes, there will be More YukiHaru in this chapter… It's becoming a slight obsession. There might be some parings that…Are a bit unusual as well… **

_**I Kept My Word**_

It's so hard to scream when you're suffocating. Your voice catches in your throat, blocking the air even more, until you feel light headed. You're struggling for life, but at the same time fighting against it and the very feeling can move you to tears. Tears that had already dried up, tears that you had already cried. And so you struggle with your lack of air, trying to block out the haziness surrounding you, the fog coming over your vision, threatening to overtake the light with darkness, leaving you without a change of life or love.

A finger slowly drew it's way up Yuki's back, and he awoke with a start, breathing heavy, spine curving away from the finger as he awoke. "Kyo…" Mumbled Yuki into his pillow, flipping onto his other side. "Don't do that."

"You were gasping for air. I thought you might die." The voice that came to him was male, but it wasn't Kyo. It wasn't Shigure either. What the-? Oh. Wait. Kyo… The memories flooded back, and Yuki groggily opened his eyes to see Haru standing there.

"You shouldn't make that a habit…" Yuki grumbled. "Don't hover over people like that… they might get ideas…" He grabbed the covers, and wrapped them around himself a bit more tightly.

Haru looked down at the almost sleeping boy, and his hand reached out, gently stroking Yuki's hair. "Maybe I want them to get ideas…" Yuki shuddered under his touch, the covers so tight they were now almost choking him.

It had been two days since the Sohma's and Tohru had returned from the Hospital. Haru had stayed at the house, reluctant to go back to the Main House and appeal to Akito, while Ayame had returned home. Kisa, Hiro and Momiji (acting as a chaperone, of course) were camping out in the front yard, trying to make the best of a bad situation. It was clear that they were scared that the Sohma family was falling apart, and weren't sure what else to do.

No one had heard from Tohru since they had gotten home. She was now neglecting her duties, refusing to come out of her room. She had not left it since they had returned, except maybe once or twice for the bathroom. She wasn't eating. She wasn't talking. And she certainly wasn't happy. Yuki checked on her a few times a day, but she wouldn't open the door, wouldn't respond. Fear for her mental condition as well as her physical one welled up inside them. No one was sure what to do anymore.

"Besides, I was worried. When I woke up, you were gasping for air. You weren't breathing, and your face was blue. I think you should have Hatori look at you." Haru's brown eyes looked down at Yuki's violet ones, concern radiating from them. Yuki flinched away from his hard stare, finding it harder and harder to resist him.

But he found a way. "No. Hatori has got enough to worry about without me whining to him about my bronchial tubes again. I don't want to be a burden anymore." He closed his eyes, a fit of coughing overcoming him. Instantly, the ox jerked Yuki into a sitting position, setting himself down beside him, one hand wrapped around Yuki's back, holding him up as Yuki heaved.

Finally, after a few moments, the coughing died away, into silence. Yuki moved to brush Haru away, but Haru caught his wrists, slowly bringing them up to Yuki's face.

"Stop." Yuki struggled to get away, but he was still weak from his attack. His whole body tensed as Haru stared him down, brown eyes piercing the rat's heart. Yuki's expression softened, and for a few seconds, he looked like he was going to cry.

But Haru's eyes had turned a cold hard black, and his grip tightened around Yuki's wrists. He was standing now, looking down at the weak older boy, leaning closer and closer to him with each word.

"No, YOU listen. I'm sick of your shit, rat boy. How long are you going to push away love? You can't run away from it. Stop acting like you can't feel the same thing I feel. Stop acting like you're a cold heartless bastard. Kyo is dead, Yuki, he's dead! And nothing is going to bring him back! But if you accept that he's dead, if you move on, and just remember him, let yourself miss him for once, things will be normal again! You can't run away from love… Yuki… This is love goddammit. THIS IS LOVE."

And without further speech, Haru leaned forward, knocking Yuki over. The rat screamed furiously, eyes wide, lashing out at Black Haru with all his bodily strength, trying to push the stronger boy off of him, fists clenched as he tried desperately to free his wrists.

But his attacks were half hearted, more out of shock then anything. Both Haru and Yuki knew this. That monologue had seen clearly into Yuki's retrospective, breaking down any barriers, so that Yuki couldn't hide himself anymore.

And despite all this struggling, the feeling that was radiating from him was not of anger, but of excitement, and anticipation. Finally, finally, Black Haru's lips met Yuki's, and both of them shuddered at the electricity that coursed through them. Yuki's screams died away, and both boys' eyes closed, a slight groan coming from each of them in turn. As the kiss deepened, lips opening, tongues exploring regions they never though they could go, Yuki's fists slowly unclenched under Haru's grasp, hands slipping from his grip to reach up and pull the other boy ontop of him.

That morning, a hole that had been inside Yuki for a long, long time was filled. A curse, though not the one that possessed his entire life, only some of it, had been broken. And though the boy would still turn into a rat, he would no longer turn against his own heart.

LINEBREAK

"Well, even if she can take care of the child, there is of course, the fact that it could grow up to hate her. Or, she could hate it. She really did love Kyo you know. And having a child… Sent to replace him… She could be torn apart."

Shigure lifted the mug to his lips, other hand drumming on the surface of the round, glass table it rested on. Hatori nodded slowly, setting his chin on one hand thoughtfully, the other laying across the table, clutching his own mug.

"This, of course, is exactly what Akito wants," agreed Hatori, "to tear Tohru apart. After all, he does seem to blame her for the rotting away of the curse."

Aya hit the table, half in frustration, half to bring the attention back to himself. He pushed his long, silver hair over his shoulder, clasping his hands over the table, his eyes staring intention at Hatori. "But why on earth would he go about punishing her this way? I mean, if his plan backfires, and she loves the child… If the child loves her…" He trailed off, a misty look coming into his silvery eyes.

Shigure shrugged dully. "That's what we can't figure out. He has to have something else planned for the cat child. Something that would be sure to make our little flower miserable… If only we knew what it was…" His eyes hardened, and he set his coffee back down onto the table with a loud clink, some of it spilling over the edge. "I bet that damned Kureno knows. I bet he's the father. There's something not right about him.."

Just as it seemed Shigure was about to launch into a full-fledged rant, a hand shot up as a warning, Hatori, bringing Shigure back down to the strands of reality with which he himself was so well acquainted.

"Yes, we _know_. Don't let jealousy become your bride, Shigure. We are here for the well being of Tohru Honda, not for you to whine about your green-eyed antics."

At these words, the dog sank lower into his seat, hand reaching out and clutching the coffee, the anger that had dwelled in his eyes a few moments before, slowly fading away. He sighed very deeply.

"Right now… Until we can find out more of Akito's plans, I think we should focus on getting her out of the house. Making her happy. She cries every day… And now, she won't even come out of her room. Not since that fight…" His voice trailed away in embarrassment, and both him and Ayame shared a queer look.

But then, he picked himself up, forcing himself to continue. "She's never been this way before. You can see Yuki's worried about her. He's not the only one. Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji are living in a tent outside our front yard, and ask about her almost daily. This… Isn't normal. Grief is understandable, reasonable, even. But when one will not socialize, or simply even leave her room… I'm worried about her. Worried that the same fate will befall her that befell Kyo. And if that happens… we're falling apart already, what will happen if she dies?"

The dog's voice had slowly dropped to just above a whisper as he spoke, eyes intently staring at his steaming coffee. You could sense the fear in his voice, fear that had never been there before. It was clear to the three of them now, sitting around that small table, how much Tohru Honda meant to the Sohma family. If she was taken away from them, at this crucial point in their lives, all progress would be lost. Shigure let the silence fall for a few moments, and they all looked up, a single look shared between them. They would not lose Tohru Honda to Akito's misguided anger.

She simply would not die.


	11. I Swore That I Would Let You Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… jeez, these feel very… redundant.**

**A/N: These next two chapters will be short ones… but they will also be the climax of this story. After that, there will probably only be two or three more as the conclusion…Be prepared.. The end is coming!**

_**I Swore That I Would Let You Down**_

Rin slammed the bathroom door behind her, rattling the mirror on the walls. Her hands moved quickly and fervently, stripping herself of her clothes, and she stood, naked, flipping on the shower. She stepped in as water sprayed out, splattering the walls, floor, and now-damp towels. It wasn't that she was trying to be disrespectful, or rude by not closing the shower curtain, it was more the fact that the shower curtain no longer existed. Kagura had ripped it to shreds in a fit of anguish when she had learned of Kyo's death.

The girl flicked her long black hair over her shoulders, letting the water dampen it, so that it stuck to her back. Kagura… What a silly girl. All of them, all of the Junnish, they were being ridiculous. Their grief was rather… redundant, wasn't it? There wasn't anything they could accomplish by crying all the time. Destructive behavior would not bring Kyo back. Neither would all the tears in the world. It was as simple as that.

She closed her eyes at the hot water fell onto her, like an acid rain encasing her body. It felt so… Nice to be away from the sadness, the screaming, instead sinking into white hot nothingness. She slowly let her tense body relax, breathing a sigh of relief. Away from the silly grief of others. Escaping…

She heard a door slam, then another one, doors opening and closing, closer and closer, until the knob turned on the bathroom door. It rattled for a few moments, then there was a harsh knocking sound. Rin spun around in the shower, smacking the faucet knob down so that the water turned off, frozen.

"I know you're in there… Don't keep sensei waiting. No, but seriously Rin. This is important; I'd appreciate it if you'd open up."

Rin stepped cautiously out of the shower, not bothering to dry off, or try to cover herself. Her hand flicked the lock on the door, grasping the doorknob with an iron hard grip. She'd know that voice anywhere.

Shigure was standing outside her door.

LINEBREAK

Can you really drink away your troubles?

Hatori sat in Shigure's kitchen, a single beer bottle clutched in his hands. He really wasn't one for liquor, hard or otherwise, but it seemed this grim occasion called for it. He was on duty. Tohru Watching Duty. In other words, he would check up on her every hour, on the hour, to make sure she was doing okay. So far… She was sleeping. And so she had been the entire day.

He sighed, lifting the bottle to his lips, taking a small swing, and setting it back on the table again with a small 'clink.' His hand moved across the table, reaching out and grabbing one of Shigure's newest novels. His eyes scanned for something more… productive… to do. Nothing.

Lovely.

He opened the book, and began turning the pages, slowly, analyzing each word. The more he read, the more beer he consumed. It really was that bad. Uck. Hatori grimaced as he reached a particularly detailed scene: he finished the entire beer, right then and there. And was reaching for another.

"Where the hell does he come up with this stuff?"

Choked the doctor, cracking open the next bottle with a shudder. He would need plenty of alcohol if he planned to finish this entire book.

A soft thumping could be heard, and a few moments later, Yuki and Haru appeared at the foot of the stairs. Hatori glanced up at them for a few moments, then reached for his beer and looked back down at the book.

Wait a second.

His head shot back up, and in a most uncharacteristic move, Hatori spit all of his beer out, all over Shigure's new book. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe was he was seeing. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He never would.

"What the _hell_?"

Asked Hatori, slamming the book down on the table. His mind simply could not comprehend the scene before him. With obvious reason: Yuki and Haru stood in the entrance way to the kitchen, hands intertwined. Yuki's face was slowly turning red, while Haru just stood there, solemnly, his thumb rubbing Yuki's wrist gently.

Hatori just stared at them. He held the bottle up to his eyes. What was _in_ this stuff? Was he hallucinating? He set it back down on the table, silently swearing an oath never to drink again. If he started seeing things like this…

But looking at them closer, he saw that somehow, they looked right together. Their hands fit perfectly, and they seemed relaxed, and content in each other's grip. In a very strange sort of way, it all seemed to fit. Collecting himself, the dragon smiled very, very slightly.

"Don't tell Shigure… You'll never hear the end of it."

LINEBREAK

Just a floor away, a battle was taking place. Bruised and battered arms were buried into a tearstained face, nails gripping skin with unusual force, causing it to bleed. A young girl had awoken from her slumber, eyes red and swollen from the crying she had done in her sleep.

Each night, she dreamt of him. Each day she thought of him. Everything she did reminded her of him. All she could do was obsess over his memories. Her grief had become a part of her, and somewhere inside she knew that she was going crazy. She was falling apart and couldn't piece herself back together.

She was going fucking insane!

Her hands trembled, and she pulled them off her face, examining them carefully. They were oily, sweating, bruised and bleeding. She knew she smelled, she hadn't bathed in days. All sense of time was gone. All appetite was gone. Cheerfulness, gone.

She might as well have been dead.

She wished she was dead.

She had been trying, trying so hard to come up with reasons to stay alive. But in the end, it always lead back to Kyo, and when she thought of him being dead, she couldn't bear to live without him. And so, finally she had realized the only way she would ever be happy again would be to be with him. See his face.

The only way to live…

Was to die.


	12. Try To Forget Me And Just Move On

**Disclaimer: Guess what I'm going to say here. Just guess. You're right!**

_**Try To Forget Me And Just Move On**_

Fury wracked the small frail body as it stumbled to it's feet, incoherent sounds fighting its way out of its mouth. She tripped to the door, and slid it open, stumbling unevenly to the bathroom.

Kyo. Kyo. Kyo. Kyo. Why had he done this to her? Why had he left her here, all alone, to face the world by herself? Why hadn't he wanted for her? That stupid bastard! STUPID BASTARD! He had only thought of himself, hadn't he, no thought for poor Tohru, who would be left all alone to survive every day without him. No, no thought for Tohru, the girl that had lived and breathed for him for three years. He hadn't considered her pain.

She was perched on the toilet seat now, naked, but she had no recollection of how she had gotten there. The bathtub was running, hot water spewing into the porcelain basin, looking so inviting… Tohru squeezed her hands together in agonized fury, and let out a short gasp of pain. Her brown eyes traveled down to her left fist, and she saw crimson blood trickling out from between her fingers. When she opened the hand, she saw a razorblade stuck into her skin.

Her brow furrowed. When had she gotten that? She didn't remember searching for it at all. Furthermore, when had she turned on the tub? She had been so lost in her thoughts of Kyo, that she had mechanically gotten ready for her suicide.

Something inside her was vaguely disturbed by that, but she pushed it away. It didn't matter how messed up she was, she was going to die anyway. Even if everything inside her mind was falling apart, if her heart was about to stop beating, what difference would it make?

She was in the tub now, sinking into the hot water, which was quickly rising to the top. Tohru had no intention of turning it off. What did it matter? She was going to die anyway.

She played with the silver razorblade for a few moments, considering it. Her hands trembled as she tried to press it to her white wrist, and paused. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. Just the thought of the pain made her cringe, feeling it… seeing blood running down her arm…

The hand she held trembling dropped limply back into the water. When had she become like this? When had she transformed for the cheerful, happy, naïve girl that was never without her optimistic views, to the dark, depressed girl, who could think of nothing but her deceased love?

The answer was obvious. When Kyo-kun had died, of course. Even when he was confined, she had been happy, thinking she would at least get to see him, talk to him, touch him. She had known he was breathing. But now… Now he was never coming back and she couldn't bear to live with that.

A short gasp of pain escaped the girl, and she looked down at her wrist. Her suicidal tendencies had taken over once more, and she was gazing down at her wrist, which was now dripping blood down her arm. Her hand shook uncontrollably as the blood began to pour out.

What was even more horrifying was the word that her subconscious had carved into her arm: Kyo. Her mouth formed in a silence scream, which ended itself almost immediately, as she let herself sink back into the water, blood slowly turning it red.

Of course she didn't understand the irrational irony of the letters on her wrists. She didn't understand that Kyo had let her kill him, just as she was letting him kill her. None of this complex and yet so compellingly illogical circle was running through her mind. All that she knew, was that she was somewhere between sanctity and panic.

Part of her wanted to live. To see Momiji and Yuki and Hatori again, to smile at them, and to bitch-slap Akito right across her face. The other part of her wanted nothingness. Death. Bliss.

But it didn't matter what she wanted now. Her vision was growing hazy, and she knew that the decision had been made for her.

LINEBREAK

Rin swung the door wide open, revealing her bare body to Shigure, who could hardly keep his eyes from widening slightly. If it was possible, she was even prettier naked. His eyes swept over her still dripping wet body, and he smiled slightly.

"What do you want?" Her dark eyes glared at his, and he snapped back to attention, his urgency regaining priority in his mind once more.

"Have you heard anything from Akito about Tohru lately?" There was no missing the nervous intenseness in his voice. Rin raised her eyebrows very slightly, crossing her arms dubiously.

"I haven't even talked to the bastard. You made me run to the door naked… for this?"

"Its important…" He breathed, voice catching in his throat. But he had forgotten why he was here. His urgency lost. Rin set her hands on her hips, and Shigure let out a small breath of ecstasy.

"Besides," He added, very softly, eyes meeting hers. "I didn't… Think… you would be… like this…" Each word was a struggle for him, and somewhat involuntary reached his hand out, and traced a line from her neck, to her navel. To his own surprise, she didn't pull back.

Rin shivered slightly. His touch… sent shivers down her spin. She stepped forward, reaching for Shigure's clothes. "Well… Now that you're here… Why don't you join me?" She asked, breath coming in shorter gasps. Shigure did not have to be asked twice. He quietly stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him… All thoughts Akito and Tohru lost into the dust.

LINEBREAK

Kisa had been dying to see Tohru. She hadn't seen her since the night of the fight, and that had been days (weeks? It was hard to keep track anymore.) ago. Living in a tent outside the Sohma household was not enough for her. She needed to see sissy's face, and to here her laughter again.

She quietly crawled to the front of the tent lifting the flap. Evening was fading into night, and already Momiji and Hiro were sound asleep. She could go by herself. Just crawl out and…

Hiro shot up just as she was about to rise to her feet. "Kisa?" He whispered intently, and the tiger looked around to see her little brown-haired sweetheart staring at her with concern in her eyes. She smiled. It was a small, strained, worried smile, too much so for a middle schooler, but it was a smile all the same.

"Hiro…" She whispered taking a step backwards out of the tent. "Don't worry. I'm going to see Sissy."

The little boy's eyes darkened considerably. Of course she was. He rose to his own feet, stumbling slightly, unintentionally kicking Momiji, who gave a sharp yell of pain, and practically jumped to his own feet.

"I'm going with you." Hiro said, without hardly a glance at Momiji.

The older, blond boy looked from one to the other, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Where are we going?"

"Who invited you?" Shot back Hiro, turning up his nose and stalking out of the tent. Momiji, not swayed by Hiro's actions (he was quite used to them, seeing as he had been living in a tent with him for quite a while now), bounced like the rabbit he was out of the tent, following them into the house.

"What is _wrong_ with that guy?" Mumbled the ram angrily to himself, speeding up, so much so that he was practically running to the house. Kisa caught up with him, catching his hand to slow him down.

He didn't let go. His fingers tightened around hers, and she looked at him in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect "o". But then, very slowly, she smiled, and continued on her way.

Hiro let himself smile too. Finally…

They walked into the house very quietly, as not to be seen by the inhabitants. Just what they needed, more fighting and anger. The three smaller children quietly tiptoed past the light in the kitchen, where they could hear the murmur of intense voices, and up the stairs.

Tohru was not in her room. That was the first place that they had checked. Kisa and Hiro moved as one to her bed, hands still clasped, and lifted back the covers robotically. No luck.

"Guys?" A shaking voice came from the hall, and the two whipped around to see Momiji, trembling in the light. He looked younger then he ever had before, his whole body shaking.

They ran out into the hall. The light was on in the bathroom, shinning through a crack in the door. Illuminating the water that was slowly overtaking the hallway. A gigantic puddle of it.

All three of them knew then that something was terribly wrong.

Kisa gave a cry and dropped Hiro's hand, all logical thoughts forgotten, reaching out her hands, and throwing open the door. Her voice opened in a scream at the sight before her, and she could find no comfort even in Hiro's arms as they wrapped themselves around her. Momiji gave a stifled sob, and the sounds of wrenching could be heard a moment later from where he stood.

Yuki, Haru, and Hatori were there now, Yuki was screaming something, something about an ambulance. Hatori pushed all five of the others away to get to her, dropping to his knees in the pooled water, which was still running, his hand wrapping around her wrists.

When the ambulance came, no one, not even Haru or Hiro, was dry-eyed.

Kisa's words echoed the thoughts of every single one of those around her.

"Don't be dead… Please…Don't be dead…"


	13. What Have I Gone And Done Now?

**Disclaimer: hmnmn… I'll own Fruits Basket when Yuki becomes a rapist.**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, we are only three chapters away from (drumroll please) THE END! Yes, the book will be ending in three chapters. These next few chapters will be pretty heavy, but altogether the essence of the book. So please, sit back, relax... and enjoy. **

_**What Have I Gone And Done Now?**_

Akito glared down at the cringing form before her. Her foot lashed out at it, catching it in the side, so that it howled like a wounded dog. Stupid creature. It had never been very tolerant for pain. Would rather pretend it wasn't there. Rather pretend that it wasn't happening. What a foolish little puppy. Sleeping around with that whore. First Ren, and now Rin? What on earth had she done to deserve such a deserting follower?

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Thought I wouldn't know, thought I wouldn't find out. You and that dirty little slut. Obviously she didn't give a damn about you, jumping out the window like that. I'll catch her later. She'll get what she deserves. But first.. What should I do about you?"

She kicked out at Shigure again, and he grunted slightly, before turning his face to look up at her. His own coy smile was now in play, and her own face weakened, though very slightly. It was his eyes. His stupid eyes. They were brown, and warm, and seemed to tell no lies. But they did. Those stupid eyes lie to her all the time.

"Akito…" Murmured Shigure, leaning back on his knees, "Akito, you know I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"LIAR!" Screamed the god, rage bubbling up in her like a stream. She reached out, pummeling every inch of his body she could with his fists, while he tried to protect himself, hands reaching out for her wrists, which just barely escaped from his grasp.

Ugh. Why did he do the things he do? Of course, having sex with Rin really wasn't the smartest thing, but then again, Shigure's common sense was definetly lacking. He had let his lust take over him, and betrayed, once again, the only woman he ever truly loved. Goddammit. Why did he always do stupid things like this?

Just as it seemed Akito was moving in for the kill, the door swung open, and the god halted in her attack on Shigure, turning to stare at a small, blond boy in the doorway, gasping for air, and choking on tears that seemed to have dried up quite a while ago. He leaned heavily on the doorway, just barely managing to gasp the words that were bursting to come out.

"Tohru… Hospital… Tried… To kill… Herself…Dying… Don't… Don't know.. What to… To do…Might… Not… Live…"

Momiji slid down the doorframe, into a sitting position, chest still heaving. Shigure stared blankly at the boy for a few moments. Tohru… Had… Tried to commit suicide? She was in the hospital? She.. might die. The dog just sat there, slightly numb, unsure of what move to make from here. Tohru… dead? He couldn't imagine it. Couldn't even try to. To lose her…

A smile curled around Akito's lips, and she rose to her feet carefully, taking a few steps towards the gasping boy in the doorway. She looked as if Christmas had come early. If Tohru died… She wouldn't have to worry about making her existence miserable at all. In fact, she wouldn't have to worry about her existence. It would make her life… So much easier of that stupid bitch offed herself, saving Akito the trouble of doing it for her.

"Take me to her." She ordered. Akito began to walk forward, but paused, turning to look back at the man in a heap on the floor. "Well?" She asked curtly, "Are you coming or not?" Shigure just nodded, and rose slowly to his feet, allowing Momiji to lead them out the door.

LINEBREAK

Tohru was lost, somewhere in a lingering purgatory between life and death. She floated on light clouds of cotton candy pink, while a murky black and blue haze drifted above her. Somewhere, she could subconsciously feel the life ebbing from her, but it hadn't managed to leave her yet, but her cheerful fluffy cloud was drifting closer and closer to the haze of death above her.

Then, as she sat there, alone and hopeless inside this dream, someone appeared from this haze, reaching out his arms for her, orange hair dancing in the non-existent wind. For a moment, the girl wondered if she could perhaps be dreaming, or even, already dead, to see this face before her. But then logic escaped her as his fingertips caught hers – dreaming or not, his touch was real enough for her.

"Kyo-kun!" Her cry was muffled by his chest, and they were embracing, holding each other as if they thought the world would end if they let go. But then, he pulled away, holding her at a distance, amber eyes looking at her darkly.

Her heart sank a few notches as he glared at her, and she met his eyes, a pleading note in her voice as she asked her next question. "Kyo-kun… Am I… dead?" He only shrugged half heartedly, staring at her a few more seconds before he asked a question of his own, voice trembling.

"Why did you forget me?" And everything about him was shaking. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly for support, and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you love me? Why did you chose Yuki? That damn rat! Why would you betray me? I gave you… everything… and.. you threw it away."

Tohru stared up at Kyo, brown eyes bewildered. It was at this moment she knew that she was dreaming, or she was trapped in some sort of hell. What was he asking her? That was exactly what he had done to her. She had never betrayed him, never forgotten him, never loved anyone more then him.

"I-I don't understand, Kyo-kun." She murmured softly, and her hands reached out, clasping his. "I never… did those things to you. I loved you. I still love you. More then anything, Kyo-kun… I lived for you.. I died for you!" Her voice cracked, and she looked away, dropping one of his hands to brush the tears from her eyes.

Kyo's own amber eyes were now confounded, and he broke her gaze, looking down at his own hands. "But Akito… Akito said…" His hands clenched into fists, teeth grinding. "That.. that BASTARD!" Screamed the cat. Tears stung at his eyes, and he dropped to his knees, the pink, happy cloud taking a dark form of gray. 'HE LIED TO ME! HE LIED TO ME! THAT FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!"

His hands tore at the cloud desperately, trying to rip it apart, but failed miserably, hot tears pouring down Kyo's cheeks. Tohru knelt down beside him, reaching out to him, pulling him close. Hugging him. His eyes looked up, blinking away tears, and he smiled at her, pulling her closer. Their lips met…

And then he was gone. Her dream faded into darkness, leaving a poor, lost little girl crying on her knees, knocking on death's door.

LINEBREAK

The waiting room was uncomfortably silent, except for the murmurs of Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, who sat in their own corner, backs straight against the hard plastic chairs, discussing the best and worst outcomes of Tohru's condition. Shigure sat next to Akito, who seemed to be asleep, her hand roughly intertwined with his, her head on his shoulder. He kept shooting looks at her, his whispers growing quieter and more urgent as her breathing grew shallower.

Momiji sat alone in the middle of the room, hands hugging his knees, brown eyes staring off into space. Shadows were starting to appear under his eyes, and it seemed he had not blinked for hours There were dry, shining trails where salty tears had glazed his cheeks, and he watched the wall, blankly. The only thoughts running through his mind were that of Tohru. Her smile, her laugh. Everything happy she had done, and how he had missed the sadness and suffering in between.

Not too far away, Kisa sat, crying quietly, while Hiro held her close, trying to comfort her. But it was hard for him, when he, too, was cry, tears running rivers down his normally quite dry cheeks. If that woman died… In these last few hours, he had come to the startling revelation that he admired Tohru. As much as he was jealous of her, he also looked up to her- she was so strong. She had saved Kisa when he couldn't even get near her. She had known exactly what to do. She had withstood Hiro's taunting, and tried to make friends with him, even when he had said all those nasty things about his mother. Plus, Kisa needed her to survive. If Tohru died… Something inside Kisa would die too, and Hiro knew that he couldn't stand to lose her again.

Yuki and Haru had a corner all to themselves, where the sat, hands clasped over the arm of the chair. Yuki stared determinedly at the ground, while Haru leaned his head back against the wall. The ox had given up trying to speak to Yuki hours ago, for all he got in reply were either shakes, or nods of the head. There was nothing Haru could say to break this melancholy silence that had befallen them.

"If Tohru dies…" Hatori was whispering, "I'm afraid that's the end of everything that's been happening these last three years. She… Was helping us. Was fixing us. I mean, look at Yuki… Look at Kyo… Three years ago, those two were brooding in their own misery… But when she came alone…"

Shigure sat up a bit straighter, his whisper breaking into Hatori's. "Of course, well, you've caught the bull by the horns. Kyo. From the moment those two met… They were all but inseparable. Even if they couldn't see it, everyone around them could. They fed off of each other, lived for each other. They balanced each other out, and kept themselves in order. In a sense, Kyo was responsible for the rejuvenation of the Junnish as much as Tohru. They were Ying and Yang. And without Ying…"

"There is no Yang…"

Akito shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and the whispers subsided for a moment. Of course, the woman wasn't sleeping. She was listening, very intently to their conversation. And something they had said had struck a nerve.

Tohru was responsible for keeping her Junnish together. Akito had been destroying them. Tohru, along with Kyo, had slowly been saving them.

"_They balanced each other out…"_

"_Kyo was responsible for the rejuvenation of the Junnish as much as Tohru…"_

"_They were Ying and Yang… And without Ying…"_

A horrible, horrible thought had just occurred to the god. Her whole body tensed, and it felt as though she had turned to ice. If they were Ying and Yang. If Kyo had Tohru had been the glue holding her Zodiac together. And if this was all true, which in her heart, very deep down, the god knew it was, then…

She had destroyed her own creation.

The god had created the monster, and had destroyed the monster.

She had promised to keep them together… and she had broken them apart.

She had lied to Kyo, manipulated him, drove him to suicide, and by doing that, she had meant to torture Tohru Honda, who, she thought, had taken everything from her. But in doing that, she was only torturing herself. Breaking apart her zodiac. Her creation. The one, and only thing she lived for.

Fuck.

A nurse, at this moment, burst into the door, urgency in every word she spoke, voice trembling as though she were resisting the urge to scream, "Her heart! Her heart! It's not beating! She… I…"

Akito knew what she had to do.

For the good of her Zodiac.

For the good of herself.

The god lifted herself out of her fake slumber, rising quickly, and calmly to her feet.

"Let me see the girl."


	14. It's Curtain Call

**Disclaimer: ALIENS ARE EATING MY BRAIN! **

**A/N: The end is near… sniff eheheh… I just realized how panicky my nurses are… Apparently they don't deal with these sorts of situations very often… poor dears. Oh, and this chapter will be pretty short. **

_**It's Curtain Call**_

The nurse led Akito to the room where Tohru lie. She examined her carefully as she waited for the nurse to leave, eyes moving from her bloodless face to the various machines hooked up to her, to the white bandage which was quickly staining red on her wrist. Everything seemed so apathetic and somber, Akito just wanted to scream. She hated hospitals. As much as Akito loved darkness and hatred, the false cheeriness and plastic smell of a hospital just made her want to stab someone.

Finally, the nurse's footsteps died away down the halls, and Akito moved forward, until she was next to Tohru's unconscious body, laying a hand over some scattered strands of her brown hair, which lie sprawled upon the pillow.

"Tohru…" Murmured the god, trying to tune out the blank beeping noise that told her all too well that Tohru couldn't comprehend a single word the woman was saying, "Listen to me Tohru. You can't die. You aren't allowed to die."

Her voice was cold, harsh, and Akito's eyes burned black as coals as she watched the half-dead girl's breathing begin to slowly. Akito's hand clenched into a fist, and she hit the bed with as much force as she could muster.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE!"

Her voice echoed around the halls, the rushing footsteps of worried nurses could be heard click-clacking down the tile halls to make sure everything was okay. Their heads peered into the room timidly. Akito shook her head, simply waving the women away, her hand gently grasping a bundle of Tohru's too soft, too perfect hair.

Stupid bitch.

"I know Kyo's dead. And I know that's why you're killing yourself. But… I need you to understand… For the sake of the Zodiac… You care about them, don't you?"

It was strange. Akito found her silver tongue was lost at the deathbed of Tohru Honda. Her words were unsure and unmeasured. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was in chaos, because her Zodiac was breaking apart, or perhaps since she wasn't trying to tear Tohru's soul apart, her wit had simply left her.

Dammit.

"Of course you care about them. Well, without you… They're going to fall apart. Without you and Kyo. Kyo… Was your Ying, wasn't he? He kept you balanced out, and that's why you fell apart when he died. But you see, you were the Junnish's Ying and Yang, and without you, the whole thing falls apart. I can't… I can't have them fall apart! They are the only thing I live for! I won't lose them, don't you see! I WON'T!"

Her voice cracked, and she dropped down to her knees, beside the bed, clutching Tohru's hair in her fist. Her eyes squeezed shut, and tears leaked slowly from them. Akito was beginning to sound more like a whiny child then a god. A child who had had her favorite toy taken away for being naughty.

With a shuddering gasp, the woman's eyes snapped back open, and she forced herself to try and continue, not even bothering to brush the tears away.

"You're dying because you lost Kyo… But you didn't really lose him. He's never really gone. He's still inside you. Everything you hold of his, each memory, that's his spirit inside you. Ying and Yang, two becoming one. He's a part of you, Tohru…And if you die, if you give up, then he'll be gone forever…"

And though each of the words that came out of Akito's mouth was laced with selfishness, it hit the nerve she needed it too. Something deep inside Tohru's subconscious heard the message the living woman was trying to convey, and caught onto each and every word.

_'Never really gone…'_

_'He lives inside you…'_

Kyo's face burst clearly into Tohru's mind, and slowly, very slowly, the heart monitor that had held a solid green line for fifteen minutes, began to beep.

Akito lifted her head, eyes staring at it in a child like wonder.

A heartbeat.

A life.

For once in her miserable existence, Akito Sohma had saved a life instead of destroying one.

LINEBREAK

The entirety ( or at least, most of the entirety) of the Junnish were on the edges of their chairs. Their sorrow clad faces were alert and nervous, each eye trained upon the door that the nurse had just taken Akito through.

It was one thing for Tohru's heart to stop beating. The doctors could start it again, couldn't they? But it was an entirely different matter for Akito to see Tohru. What if Akito decided to kill her? Pull the plug then and there? What would happen to Tohru? What would happen to the Junnish?

After what seemed like hours, but was certainly no more then twenty minutes of waiting, the door opened, and a smug and smiling Akito entered the waiting room. Every heart in the darkened room sank considerably as the head of the Sohma house hold stood triumphantly before them.

She stood, towering over them all for a few moments, the smirk never once leaving her face. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke; her silver tongued confidence had returned once outside Tohru's room.

"Tohru Honda is going to live."

The cheering that came from that room was enough to wake the dead.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_**Epilogue **_

Tohru Honda bustled around the kitchen, gathering spices and pots, rice, chicken, and soy sauce, preparing dinner for a family she was sure would be simply ravishing when they arrived at the dinner table. As she stood by the kitchen sink, filling a saucepan with water, her brown eyes flitted upwards, to the photograph sitting in the windowsill above the sink. His orange hair, and determined glare brought a smile upon the young woman's lips. Her Ying.

Turning away, she set the saucepan on the stove, and turned on the heat, humming softly to herself, the smile that Kyo's picture brought to her still lingering as she continued her preparations.

It had been almost eight months since Kyo Sohma had committed suicide. Though Tohru thought of him every day, she no longer felt the pain bubble up inside her when his face flitted across her mind. Instead, her mind tripped back across memories, bringing back to mind a fateful day in a hospital bed, when Tohru, half dead, had heard words she had never expected to hear from Akito.

_"He's never really gone. He's still inside you. Everything you hold of his, each memory, that's his spirit inside you. Ying and Yang, two becoming one. He's a part of you, Tohru…And if you die, if you give up, then he'll be gone forever…"_

Even if the words had been selfish, even if Akito had spoken them only for her own benefit, they had had the needed effect on Tohru. She had fought, struggled to keep Kyo alive within her heart, to reunite Ying and Yang… And she had succeeded.

The sound of voices and the sliding open of a paper door brought Tohru out of her comatose. She took a few steps forward, peering out into the room that held the table, to see Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro arriving, all of them talking among themselves, slipping off their shoes. Tohru bounced cheerfully into their presence, ruffling Hiro's hair (to his disgust), and asking them cheerful questions about their day.

Haru shrugged when it came his turn for the questions. His dark brown eyes kept traveling to the staircase, and his answer came in an offhand, absent minded sort of way. "It was okay, I suppose. We rehearsed our graduation ceremony. It was cold."

Tohru's eyes lit up at this, and she remembered that Haru and Momiji would be graduating in just a few short weeks. "Oh! I had forgotten… You're graduating soon. I can't believe it…" Her voice trailed off, and she just smiled at them.

"Neither can I!" Momiji's hands grasped Tohru's, and his almond colored eyes stared down into hers enthusiastically. He was taller then her now, and his face more mature. Even his voice seemed to have deepened in the few short months since school had started – he was even wearing the boys uniform now… It looked really good on him. He was becoming almost like another Yuki- though, perhaps, less prince-like.

Hiro and Kisa, remained silent. Hiro was holding Kisa tightly, both wrapped in an embrace that seemed both intimate, yet comfortable at the same time. They were together now – there was no denying it anymore, no hiding it. Ever since Tohru's near death experience, they had not left each other's sides, which if course, suited Hiro just fine.

Footsteps were heard at the top of the stairs, and the appearance of Yuki interrupted Tohru, Momiji, and Haru's discussion of the graduation ceremony. Yuki looked older, his glasses perched on his nose, a suitcase held in his hands. He had been packing these last few days to leave for a university to get his degree and become a teacher. He had promised he would get a job at the high school when he was finished, so that he would be near Tohru, who wasn't quite ready to move out of Shigure's house yet, instead, Shigure had employed her as full-time housekeeper for the Sohmas, which suited her just fine.

As Yuki approached the bottom of the stairs, Haru was already there. Yuki all but dropped his suitcase as the two reached out to each other. It seemed for a moment as if they would simply embrace, but in a last second decision, they decided to go for the gold, and their lips met.

Yuki was the one who ended the kiss, a small smile on his lips as he picked his suitcase back up in his other hand, seeing as the hand it had been in before was now clutched in Haru's. He set it down gently by the table, smiling lightly at Tohru, who, face turning rather red, smiled back.

"Have you seen Shigure today?" Asked Yuki after a hearbeat of silence. His voice went rather cold at the dog's name, he had never quite forgiven the dog for all the harsh things he had said after Kyo's death.

Tohru's head shook vigorously. "No. I haven't seen him all day, actually… He's been gone since I got up."

The young man's brow furrowed, but only for a moment. Then he simply shrugged. "Do you need any help with dinner, Miss Honda?"

"No, thank you. Actually, it's just about ready. If you could set out the plates…" She suggested, voice trailing away, for Yuki had already removed his hand from Haru's and went about setting plates on the table.

Just as everyone was sitting down, and Tohru was about to serve the food, the door swung open. Everyone looked up, as Shigure stepped in, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

Time stood still.

Tohru dropped the porcelain bowl full of rice she was holding, and the whole thing broke on the floor. No one even flinched. Their eyes were fixed on the bundle in Shigure's arms. The bundle that was now moving, awoken by the crashing sound.

A bundle that was crying.

A hand shot up through the blankets, and Tohru's breath caught in her throat as she saw the oh-so familiar bracelet made of red and white beads on the baby's wrist.

Everything seemed to slow as her arms reached outstretched, reaching for the child that Shigure held so close. He gave it up obligingly, and she cradled it gently in one arm, the other moving the blankets away from the baby's face.

It's crying ceased, but Tohru could feel her own teardrops slowly making its way down her skin. The baby had wispy, fiery orange hair just starting to grow out of its head, its eyes, which seemed to have just opened, were a soft amber, just like Kyo's hand once been.

"Oh…" Breathed Tohru, and she reached her free hand out to gently stroke the baby's face, lips quivering. The baby cooed, and its tiny hands shot up, catching Tohru's wrist. It grasped it, one hand clutching at the pale white scars that still spelled out Kyo's name, and it smiled.

Tohru tugged her wrist from the child's grasp, gasping slightly. "This baby…" She whispered, "This baby is…"

"The new cat. A baby girl." Shigure replied, his quiet tones made to match her own. He watched his child taken into Tohru's arms, and he could only hope, only pray that she would accept her.

"A girl?" She questioned. "What's her name?" She asked on second thought, eyes never leaving the baby girl's smiling, angelic face.

"Asu…" He answered softly. "Her name is Asu…" As if sensing the next question, he added, "Her mother rejected her. Akito wants you to have her, Tohru. If… you want her."

"Asu…" Repeated Tohru. "Akito wants… me to have her?" But the question remained: Did she want her? Did she want the child that was supposed to replace Kyo, the only one who could ever hold her entire heart? Could she make room in her heart for this little baby, and raise her the way she needed to be raised? Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, and shook her head gently, beginning to hold the baby back out to Shigure.

"I.." She began.

But then, Asu began to cry. Tohru's eyes snapped open, and for a few moments, she looked striken, then slowly, she pulled the baby back in with a mother-like tendancy, cradling her, her voice singing to her softly.

"Yes… I'll keep her. " She answered, and she smiled down at the child in wonder. Her Asu… Her little Asu… Her hope for tomorrow.

_**Take My Last Bow (The End)**_

**A/N: AHHH! I can't believe its over! WAHHHH! This is so sad… I'm gonna miss this story… A lot. By the way, Asu means tomorrow. I thought it was well suited for the new cat baby. Kind of like Tohru and Asu's own hope, which was instilled into tomorrow... anyway. This all makes me very sad, but… I still want your reviews. HEY! DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? TELL ME YES OR NO IN YOUR REVIEWS! YAY!**


End file.
